1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning composition and a cleaning method. More particularly, the invention relates to a composition and method for cleaning electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor and liquid crystal display (LCD) manufacturing operations, unnecessary resist residues which remain following the developing and etching steps are either directly stripped with a resist stripper, or first ashed then stripped with a stripper.
Resist strippers include solutions for stripping resist residues without an ashing step, of which the most commonly used are compositions containing an alkanolamine (e.g., monoethanolamine) and the organic solvent; and solutions for stripping resist residues after ashing, typically a composition containing hydroxylamine. The common practice today is for ashing to precede the stripping operation, and for stripping to be carried out using primarily a hydroxylamine-containing composition as the resist stripper (see JP-A 4-289866).
However, hydroxylamine is explosive and thus dangerous to handle. This poses a problem for industrial use, and so there exists a desire for alternative materials.
Methods are known which involve the use of hydrogen peroxide and a carbonate or phosphate of ammonium as an alkanolamine and hydroxylamine-free resist stripper (e.g., see JP-A 2003-330205). To increase their resist stripping ability, it has been necessary for such resist strippers to have a high concentration of hydrogen peroxide. However, high-concentration hydrogen peroxide readily decomposes. To keep this from happening, a radical-trapping stabilizer must be added. Unfortunately, the resulting resist stripper often falls short of what is desired.